


Thought Process

by WizardsGirl



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Evolution (Video Game), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: A Chauvinistic Asshole, Addison can get MEAN, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Claire Dearing, Alternate Universe - No Indominous Rex, Alternate Universe - No Indoraptor, And is likeable enough that people dont expect her to be, As in MC is too smart to let shit slide, Blame TheGamingBeaver, Business, Business Finances, Business Management, But she could have done SO MUCH if she just let herself work, Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs are amazing, Doctor Henry Wu being shady, How The Park Should Have Run, I Binge-Watched his Jurassic World Evolution playthrough, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Claire dont get me wrong, InGen | International Genetics Incorporated (Jurassic Park), Jurassic World Evolution References, Logic, Logical Main Character, MC is Hella Smart, Major canon divergence, Minor Original Character(s), Morals and ethics, More tags to be added, Movie: Jurassic World (2015), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character(s) Deaths, Original Character-centric, Possibly no Raptors, Post-Jurassic Park III (2001), Pre-Jurassic World (2015), Rebirth, Science Experiments, Smart Female Characters, So many Dinos, Sorry Raptor Squad, Strong Female Characters, Suggestions welcome, Until she calls you out on your bullshit, Vic Hoskins Being an Asshole, and it inspired this bullshit, finances, lolz, management, no doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: Addison Brooks was going places, it was easy to tell even at seven. She was far smarter and more organized than any other child her age and then some. Of course, no one knew that she was actually an adult who'd been reborn, but that was fine. She had a plan, a goal, and she would reach it and fix the mistakes she remembered from before.Watch out, Jurassic World. She's coming for you.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jurassic World Evolution Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536302) by TheGamingBeaver. 

> Blame TheGamingBeaver on YouTube for this. I've been binge-watching his Jurassic World Evolution playlist (All 134 videos lolz) and got in the mood for Jurassic Park. "Why don't I work on Immersion Theory then?" you ask? Well, I AM, but it's also a completely different mood then what I feel like writing at the moment. So, here is this bit of nonsense. Also, Book-Hammond was a DICK omfg but he had the most hilariously satisfying death, NGL. But Attenborough made me love the character, so I kept his personality and just changed his appearance some for this fic, not that it'll matter considering he's going to be dead by the time next chapter takes off, but yeah.
> 
> Fuck Book-Hammond.

**Thought Process**

**Prologue**

_Reboot_

Addison Brooks was an intelligent, if odd, child. Quiet, well-spoken, and very organized even at the age of seven, it was clear that this little girl was _special_, and not just because she was her parent's little genius. No, little Addy had already started earning a name for herself, reading materials that most _high-schoolers_ were either having difficulty with or hadn't reached, understanding mathematic equations to the point where she could help her father file his taxes, and even being able to debate politics with her cantankerous uncle at family get-togethers.

Yes, little Addison was special.

She was also a result of reincarnation.

You see, once upon a time, Addison Brooks had been Michelle Ackley, a twenty-seven-year-old woman with a Bachelors in Marketing and half-way through another two degrees, one in Finance and another in Sociology. She'd had dreams of starting her own business, running a franchise even. And then, on a night out with friends, she died.

She didn't even know how, or who or _why_. She'd been laughing with Monica and Josie, exiting the movie theatre after watching _IT: Chapter Two_ and debating on which parts were better or worse, and then, suddenly, she was _dead_.

And then she was Addison.

It was a good thing that the first several months of an infants life were blurry and helpless, because it was in that time frame that she was able to put Michelle to rest and embrace her essentially second chance as Addison. She had two parents who loved and supported her, just like before, but already she was ahead of the game, thanks to her memories. And, as time went on, the other memories, the hurtful ones that made her sad or frustrated or angry, faded in the face of new ones, in numbers and thoughts on organization and controlled environments. Addison was _Her_ now, and that was just how it was.

And Addison was going to become a CEO before twenty-one.

Still, waiting for the times to move, for things like internet and cellphones and laptops and, God, _YouTube_, to come back into play was _frustrating_. Added into that was she was _obviously_ in some sort of parallel timeline from what she could tell, considering her old college _didn't exist _in nineteen-ninety-three, when she knew for a _fact_ it had been around since the seventies Before. It all but invalidated a decent chunk of her history knowledge _and_ future knowledge in one go. Before, _Technology_ had been the leading study, how to make things faster, better, more aesthetically pleasing. Here, _Science_ was the leading study.

Already she'd read about things like personal DNA kits and Stem-Cell research, things that hadn't been discovered, or at least announced to the public, until the early/mid-two-thousands. And, while there _were_ computers and such that _did_ work a little faster than what she'd known during her Before's nineteen-nineties, they were all almost exclusively for business-use. It was an exercise in both frustration and interest for the once-adult.

Still, her parents (Barbara and Michael, a high-school science teacher and mechanic, respectively) had noted her interest in the news and science in general, and had started getting her copies of the newspaper and some choice magazines to read. She didn't doubt she was an amusing sight, a small seven-year-old with her short brown hair and big brown eyes, curled up in her seat at the kitchen table, reading the Science Section of the newspaper with a mug of orange juice nearby.

Still, Addison understood that this time wasn't like Michelle's time, that there would be surprises and alarming events that she wouldn't be prepared for. She understood this, and tried her best to keep an open mind about every new thing she discovered. From the pleasant news that the endangered black rhino species was making a come-back, to the dismaying obituary of Harrison Ford in nineteen-ninety-one, she did her best to pay attention and prepare herself for her future.

But nothing could quite prepare her for taking the newspaper from her dad and seeing the news about the _Disaster of_ _John Hammond's Jurassic Park_, not as a _movie_ but a real, live event that had happened.

She spent several days afterwards, in fugue state of disbelief, reading and re-reading every carefully saved and archived newspaper she had of major events, finding the _once Fictional_ man's name throughout them now. Printed in black and white, grainy photos was the same eccentric man who, while looking nothing like Attenborough, still had an obviously kinder air to him than she remembered from the original books. And in every one, there was some line about his wealth and his disregard for it, multiple accounts of public safety issues on his sites, and also countless quotes calling him both a genius and a hazard in a single breath.

And he was real.

A living, breathing human being.

Who had made _Dinosaurs_.

Addison had to take a long moment to herself, sitting quietly in her room and staring out her window as she tapped her fingers on her desk, the various articles about John Hammond carefully cut out and organized before her.

John Hammond was real.

Jurassic Park was _real._

_Living, breathing __**Dinosaurs**__, were __**real**_.

…

After taking a careful breath, Addison took a deep drink from her mug of chamomile tea and pulled out a notebook. Carefully, neatly, she began to make a list. She didn't know a lot about dinosaurs personally, it hadn't been a deep interest of hers outside of the Jurassic Park franchise Before, but she would need to start studying now. She knew the storyline, knew what events would happen and when, had a general idea for the who's and how's and why's. This was the first stable point in her new life where she could, hands down, _guarantee_ that she knew what was going to happen up to a point, and she was _not_ going to let it slip away.

After all, she decided as she took her list and went to find her dad so they could go to the library, being a CEO would be great, but being the CEO of _Jurassic World?_

That would be _Amazing_.

Watch out, Claire Dearing. You just got some _major_ competition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought Process**

**Chapter One:**

_Introductions_

Addison hummed as she glanced out the plane window. The ocean glittered below, beautiful and glittering under the glaring sunlight. Occasionally, clouds blocked her view, but it was mostly clear. Sitting on her lap was the reason she was on the plane instead of going apartment hunting. It was also the key to her future.

It was a portfolio, completely filled with copies of NDA's and legal work, and, most importantly, her contract. She was, officially, the new Operations Manager for the so-far undisclosed and upcoming _Jurassic World_. Her paperwork was just awaiting the full-disclosure meeting that was waiting for her on Isla Nublar. She'd worked hard, had thrown herself into her studies and work. She'd graduated high-school at eleven, gotten her Bachelors in Marketing from before, finished getting her degrees in Sociology and Finance, and had added minor degrees in Biochemistry and Paleontology to boot. She'd been scouted since her graduation, had been inundated with letters and invitations from countless businesses and industries, especially after she'd gotten her Finance and Marketing degrees.

But it was only after her thesis on behavioral discrepancies in genetically modified animals that InGen and Masrani began to take notice of her. And with their notice, she began implementing her plans. Papers and research on genetic manipulation, statistics on human preferences when it came to entertainment, research on animal rights and their affects on the entertainment industry. Things that fit with her previous studies, but things that would flag the two groups that she was a potential asset.

And it had worked.

And now here she was, on a luxury jet with several other people who she was going to be working with.

"Any idea what sort of crazy we're gonna be dealing with?" a cheerful voice asked behind her; Addison blinked and turned her head to find a grinning brunet man with patchy facial hair and glasses. "Lowery Cruthers, the IT and Comp. Sci. guy," he greeted her cheerfully, offering a hand; Addison took it with a faint smile for her favorite side-character. He really did look a lot like Jake Johnson, but hadn't gotten his mustache yet, it seemed.

"Addison Brooks," she replied. "Soon-to-be Operations Manager. We'll probably be working together a lot." Lowery whistled appreciatively.

"Man, you're super young to be a higher-up already," he said; she smiled faintly.

"I have degrees in Finance, Marketing, Biochemistry, Sociology, and Paleontology," she told him easily, enjoying his startled, stunned blink. "And, to answer your first question, the 'crazy' we'll be getting into will most likely have something to do with Jurassic Park." Immediately, Lowery's face lit up with enthusiasm.

"Holy shit, no way," he breathed, dark eyes bright. "I fucking _love_ dinosaurs, man! God, I hope they actually learn from the first one, 'cause, lemme tell you, Hammond? A fuckin' nutcase but _holy shit_ _Dinosaurs_!" Thoroughly distracted by Lowery and his enthusiasm and worried paranoia, Addison let herself be drawn in to a discussion with the IT graduate about everything that could have prevented the first Park from being such a clusterfuck, and all the things that could be used to make a Park in the here-and-now better. After all, with the creation of Dinosaurs in the early nineties, technology had shot forward to the point that it had over-shot what she'd known from Before in 2019.

Holographics, for example, had surged forward, virtual reality had gained popularity in _2000_, and now, in 2003, telecommunication, green energy, and computer science had done a _dramatic_ leap. And, for all that Addison was currently seventeen, she still had the mind of her previous self and, with the addition of those twenty-seven years and the knowledge that made getting her first three degrees _ridiculously_ easy, she was still completely _astounded_ at times by how far the world had come in this universe.

She still had moments where she looked around herself, and wondered _why_. Why was she here? Why did she remember Before? _Why_? But, as her goals were met, as her future unfolded, as she made her plans and enacted them… Those moments became fewer and farther between, and when they _did_ appear, they were no longer the heartbreaking _ache_ of her younger years, but were, instead, exasperated, frustrated, and at times bemused.

This was her life _Now_.

And she was damn well going to make the best of it.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"I welcome all of you, to Jurassic World!" Simon Masrani declared as Addison and the group of people she'd flown with stood before the Indian billionaire on the look-out point, which doubled as a Helicopter pad. "Or, at least, what is going to be Jurassic World in just a few years." Behind him, stretched out past a sea of forest, the construction of the future Park was clearly still underway, massive groupings of buildings, either mostly-complete or getting closer, broke through the greenery like ominous silver-colored skeletons.

"Several years ago, John Hammond had a dream, that he attempted to create in reality," Masrani informed them earnestly. "It failed, due to human error, human greed, and the reality that is the _magnificence_ of dinosaurs. No one could have foretold exactly what would have happened, what _did_ happen. Even the auspiciously paranoid, and hilarious, Ian Malcolm could only say that it was obvious something bad _would_ happen. John Hammond was a dear friend of my father, and, upon his death, wished for me to inherit his dream. This, is why we are here." He turned to look them over, charming smile bright, eyes gleaming, as he spread his hands apart. "This is why _you_ are here."

"Hammond had a saying, that he would 'spare no expense' to see Jurassic Park come to be," he continued, looking over them all. "And he didn't. But, he allowed the bigger picture to cloud the details, so eager to see his Park come to be that he lost sight of the people behind it. This is not a mistake I will make," he declared firmly. "I have _personally_ had a hand in the hiring of every one of you. I have studied your histories, your backgrounds, your studies and ethics. I have _hand-picked_ you all, from literally _hundreds of thousands_ of applicants, because _you_ are what this place needs. _You_ are the backbone, the blood and bone and _heart_ that will be Jurassic World." Here he made eye-contact with all seventeen of them, slowly, deliberately, one at a time, until he'd held them all in intense contact. Shoulders straightened, chests puffed out, chins lifted.

_He really is a dangerous man_, Addison thought, blinking slowly, and felt a pang of regret that they were never shown _this_ side of the eccentric billionaire in the movie.

"Each one of you was chosen with the hopes, the _desire, _to see this Park succeed. Each of you is unique in your personality, ethics, and what you bring to the table here. It is with this knowledge that I hope to prevent any of the disasters that happened before. In India, we have a saying: a tree starts with a seed. This means, even a single person can grow from their humble beginnings, to the highest of heights. I believe in this saying, but I also believe that a tree alone, a _person_ alone, cannot stand against the tide of time and the pressure of society. But a _forest_," he said, spreading his arms wide, and turning back to look out of the sea of trees and the distant rumbling of construction. "A _forest_, my friends, can stand against such pressures, _together_. And that is what we will be. A forest, a _family_, and, together, we will see Jurassic World _grow_. Welcome, all of you," he declared warmly, turning once again to face them, "to your new home. Come, let me show you what we're building together."

_A very dangerous man,_ Addison decided with a smile as she agreeably followed the handsome billionaire with her group.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Addison's new apartment was more like a penthouse suite in the employee-only living quarters they were provided. Her group of seventeen had been one of six similarly numbered groups that would be showing up in the next few weeks, but they were the first official members. They had been taken on a brief tour of what was closest to being done and buildings that _were_ done, including their main work areas. All the tech people, Lowery included, would be able to start working almost immediately as a lot of the island already had security up, with certain areas still being worked on. Lowery was ecstatic about the fact that he would be a part of the Holo-Team, which would require working alongside the dinosaurs and taking thousands of pictures of them so that their Holos were as realistic as possible, but that wouldn't be for a long while. Until then, he and the others would just be extra security and IT-repairs.

Addison, on the other hand, was on her way to a company lunch already. She was just in her room to drop things off and had about thirty minutes to look over the portfolio she'd been handed by Masrani before she was due in the lobby for her ride. Not bothering to take off her shoes, Addison went to the fancy-looking dark-colored desk and sat in the comfortable chair there, flipping her portfolio open to begin to study.

At the moment, it held finance information, budgets for all departments and which ones were either keeping to it or going over it (R&D and Security were both skirting that line, she saw, while Marketing was currently under-budget due to lack of exhibits, which, with the arrival of the IT groups, should start picking up.). It also held ID photos and information for the heads of all departments, their second-in-commands', the general outlines of their future plans and duties, photocopies of all their contracts, and various passwords, key-codes, and notifications on which buildings required either a card or her fingerprint.

And there was also, of course, a list of emails, phone numbers, fax numbers, and availability hours.

Humming lowly, Addison began to dutifully memorize as much as possible, opening her laptop and saving every email and saving the numbers in her contacts on her phone. Soon enough, her half-an-hour was up, as Addison found herself being dropped off at the Main Labs.

"Ah, Miss Brooks!" Simon Masrani greeted enthusiastically, walking briskly towards her and clasping her hands in his. "Our young genius, yes! I've been looking forward to working with you, you know!" Cheerfully tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, the charming billionaire began to lead her through the building. "I must say, I was _very_ impressed with your resume, and your papers, as well! It is _refreshing_ to see such thought and _life_ put into such studies! It was clear that you genuinely cared about the subjects, and that was something we needed in an Operations Manager."

"I look forward to working with everyone, sir," Addison told him simply, honestly, smiling as he led her to the elevator.

"Wonderful, wonderful," the billionaire declared cheerfully. "Let me introduce you to everyone and give you the tour! Afterwards, we shall have lunch and go over the paperwork properly, yes? Of course, we will check on the animals we have as well. At the moment we have several projects in progress for our carnivores, but we've managed to securely tag and vaccinate several of the dinosaurs running wild on Isla Sorna, which will save us a good amount of money. And, of course, we have Rexy."

"We've got a T-Rex?" Addison couldn't help but ask, lips twitching, as they stepped off the elevator and into a hallway that was bracketed by labs, scientists padding about in stereotypical fashion.

"We've got a T-Rex!" Masrani agreed cheerfully, seemingly clueless to the quote he'd just assisted in, making Addison's smile widen. "There is actually a decent group of T-Rex, actually, living on Sorna, which we're keeping an eye on just in case we have need of them, but what I, and, I'm sure, _you_ are more interested in, is using the resources we have on Sorna in order to catch up with demands. Of course, there is a quarantine period and all the dinosaurs must be vaccinated, and we're calling on behavior analysists to decide which of the carnivores would be safe to have, but we're still saving money and the dinosaurs as well!"

"That's good," Addison agreed easily. "Especially if we can get pictures of the ones we're moving into the Park, and perhaps get a biological profile on them for the public. That way we can emphasize that we're not simply abandoning them to starve and that we're serious about keeping both the dinosaurs and our visitors safe. Introducing the dinosaurs in a personable way, making it clear that we're studying them and making sure that they're happy and healthy, will keep a majority of the animal rights establishments off our backs. If we could include information emphasizing the dangers to leaving them free on Isla Sorna as well, such as the rapid depletion of natural foods and habitat, and information on the diseases that have been cropping up since the San Diego Incident, we can even convince the staunchest anti-Park groups to back off…"

"Indeed," a new voice agreed easily, and Addison looked over to find none other than _the_ Doctor Henry Wu standing in the doorway of what appeared to be an office, smiling faintly at her. "It also provides a unique amount of data about dinosaur behaviors and reactions. This allows the Science Division to consider different avenues in our own research, such as what species in the dinosaurs DNA affect their behaviors."

"Doctor Wu," Addison said warmly, stepping forward as the Doctor did the same, both of their hands reaching out to shake the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've recently had the pleasure of reading your book, and found it very interesting. I hope I get a chance to study your _Karacosis Wutansis_ plant here on the Island."

"Of course, Ms. Brooks," the Doctor replied with a slightly more genuine smile. "We have several specimens thriving already around the Park. I would be happy to procure one for your own study, if you would like."

"Very much so, Doctor," she agreed easily, warmly. "Later, however. I believe we are here for a general meeting, correct?"

"Yes we are, my dear," Masrani agreed happily, smiling brightly at the both of them as Addison and Wu turned to look at him. "Come now, this way! The other Division Heads will be waiting for us in the conference room!"

"Lead the way," Addison said simply, agreeably, as she and Doctor Wu followed the billionaire down the hall. It was going to be an _interesting_ day, she could tell.

She was _definitely_ looking forward to it.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Victor "Call me Vic" Hoskins, in reality, was a thinner, taller version of how Addison remembered him being portrayed. He had the same mannerisms, the same attitude, and the same hubris as Vincent D'Onofrio portrayed him to be. He was around six-foot-two, with only a little bit of a belly, and reminded Addison very much of a used car salesman who _knew _some of his cars were stolen but needed to sell them anyways.

His attempts at being "charming and personable" came off as purely condescending and slimy, to the point that even Masrani and Wu were starting to look uncomfortable. Addison, thankfully, had already had years of people condescending her thanks to her age and intelligence and, let it be said that Vic Hoskins had _nothing_ on ego-centrical science majors.

"—And if anyone tries givin' you trouble, hon, you come straight to me, alright?" he was telling her, grinning down at her as she sipped her cup of coffee. "I'll set them straight, don't you worry."

"Indeed," she replied mildly. "Does that include the members of your Division who are wantonly going over their provided budgets?" Hoskins blinked.

"Now, I don't know about _Wanton_, little lady," he said slowly. "Anything my teams use their budgets for are definite necessities and all for the sake of the protection of everyone here," he told her, tone shifting into an almost scolding, almost warning tone; Addison offered him a slow, sharp smile.

"I see," she said calmly. "So you can explain to me why over three thousand dollars in the last three months, alone, were used for entertainment systems, pay-per-view channels, upgraded coffee and snack machines, and alcohol? All things that are _specifically stated_ in the budget to be _personal cost objects_, which are meant to be bought with personal money and not at _company cost_?" She drawled, taking another sip of her coffee as she held eye-contact. "I would, indeed, _love_ to know how…" she pulled out her phone and flicked over to her notes section to read, "how _Hard & Wet Sluts, _Volumes one through six, are keeping the people on this island safe, Mr. Hoskins," she drawled, looking up at him with a purposefully expectant expression. Immediately, he flushed, in both embarrassment and, no doubt, a bit of offence.

"Now, listen," he tried; Addison held up a hand.

"I don't honestly care which members of your team are buying so much porn, Mr. Hoskins," she told him calmly. "My job isn't to interfere with personal lives of our employees. My job is to make sure that we're making more money than we're using, our Divisions are sticking to their provided budgets _professionally_, and that our future guests want to return as much as possible. Get your people straight, Mr. Hoskins, and I won't have to insist on reports for _every expenditure_ the Security Division wants. I don't like having to audit people, sir, but I damn well _will_ if your people can't prove to me that they can use their _company afforded budget_ for strictly _professional_ reasons," she told him firmly. "Let them know that within the next forty-eight hours, any and all _luxury items_ that were purchased with company funds, except for the coffee machines and snack machines which _all _Divisions have access to, will be removed. Entertainment systems will also remain but will be moved to the public recreation areas so all Divisions can use them. If your men want to watch their porn in the privacy of their own rooms, they can use their rather generous paychecks to _pay for it_, sir." With her ultimatum set and her lines drawn, Addison nodded at him firmly and turned to wander back over to the food table to get more coffee.

"You handled that pretty well, Ms. Brooks," Isaac Clement, the Entertainment Head, told her, grinning as he took a drink from his can of Monster as he lounged against the wall next to Lyra Tomkins, the head of R&D.

"Yeah, I couldn't have managed it without snapping at him," the pretty blond woman told her with a grimace. "Hoskins can be an _ass_ sometimes," she muttered as the three of them watched the irritated Security Head stomp over to talk to Masrani, no doubt demanding he talk Addison out of the changes, but the billionaire had placed her firmly in charge of controlling the Divisions Budgets, and not one of the things she'd listed to Hoskins had been approved by _anyone_ besides Hoskins. She'd like to see him explain it to the billionaire and, with an amused smirk, she pulled out her phone and quickly emailed a list of the Security Divisions recent expenditures to her new boss, along with the list of items that would be kept and which would be gotten rid of within the next two days. Masrani, who had been chatting with Wu and the head of Construction, held a hand up to Hoskins as his phone pinged, pulling it out and opening the email. Immediately, his relaxed, attentive expression morphed into a stern frown as he looked up and, no doubt, asked Hoskins about the very things the man was trying to keep. With a stern shake of his head at the Security Head's sputtering, Masrani sent him on his way with a sharp hand motion and a hard frown. As soon as Hoskins had finished stomping stiffly from the room, the billionaire looked over towards Addison, who offered a mild smile and a lifted cup of coffee, getting a half-hearted grin back and a head shake.

"I was hired to do a job," Addison told the two still-waiting Heads, a grimly satisfied smile curling her lips, "and I intend to do it to the utmost of my abilities. If this gains me enemies, so be it, but I won't be cowed by anyone just because my job eclipses theirs. I am the Operations Manager of this Park, and Mr. Masrani has seen fit to put me in complete control of the finances when it comes to the Divisions. As long as anyone going over-budget can provide paperwork that what they bought was actually _necessary_, I don't mind the occasional over-step, although it will affect the amount they will receive on the next budget allowance. Recreational or unnecessary expenditures, however, will be denied."

"Yes, ma'am," Clement agreed, smiling amusedly at her as Tomkins shook her head.

"Heard loud and clear," the R&D Head replied wryly. "Might want to explain that to Wu, though." Addison hummed.

"All Division Heads will be receiving an email from me, with Mr. Masrani's approval, by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. All requested uses of company budget will have to go directly through me for approval from now on, and even Mr. Masrani has agree to discuss things with me before adding anything overly expensive although he, of course, has final say. So, if your Divisions require anything in the way of machinery or tools, or even more manpower, you should go ahead and start up the request paperwork, just a heads up." Offering the two a mild smile, Addison wandered away to pass the news on to other Division Heads as she went,

Her first day as the Operations Manager was going rather well, as far as she was concerned.

_Let's see if we can keep it that way_, she thought determinedly as she greeted the Head of Agriculture and the Head of Landscaping. _Jurassic World, here I come…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know how unrealistic it is to have Addison have so many degrees, but the fact is that most of those degrees are reliant on information she already has and logic, so it's a bit like going back over your fourth grade homework in your final year of high-school and wondering how you thought it was hard, for the most part.


	3. Chapter Two: Operations Overview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to get out, guys. I dislocated my finger earlier this month and I already had the prologue and chapter one written and awaiting editing and last-minute adjustments when I decided to post them. It's hard as hell to type when you've gotta search-and-peck with one hand because the wrappings on the other fuck with your movement, lolz!

**Thought Process**

**Chapter Two:**

_Operations Overview_

Addison was amused to find her inbox filled with dozens of requests from all the Divisions within an hour of her notification email being sent with Masrani's approval. Instead of going through them all there and then, she used the technological knowledge she'd managed to gain through her college years, and a phone call to Lowery for a little bit of advice, to re-route the many emails to print out in order of urgency, using an algorithm Lowery cheerfully supplied that used several key-words and notices to keep those email labeled Urgent that _weren't_ from plugging up the flow. In the time it took for her to make a pot of coffee, drink a _cup_ of coffee, and gather a few empty folders to continue the organization, she had a neat pile of paperwork waiting.

With a hum as she began to absently but efficiently organize the papers further into smaller groupings by Urgency Type, Division Type, and Dead-Line Date, she wondered if she should send another email with a Pyramid Of Urgency graph on it, with summaries of what each urgency would be and length of time a reply would take, as well as consequences for mis-labeling a Request.

_I could make it like Naruto missions,_ she thought with a small smile as she took a sip of her second cup of coffee. _D-Rank Requests could be made by the Interns._ Amusing herself with the thought, the reincarnated young woman settled into her deliciously comfortable desk chair and began to quickly work. Within an hour, she had sent reply emails out to the Division Heads that required immediate responses, sent out many of the requests that were automatic denials, and was making a good headway through the intermediary requests and reports.

And just in time for breakfast, too!

**()()()()()()()()()**

The time between breakfast at seven and lunch at noon saw Addison stalking the halls of the labs. She made personal visits to Doctor Wu and his lead assistant, Doctor Kajal Dua, to discuss their reports and efforts with the first of the Jurassic World created dinosaurs which were due to begin hatching soon. The first group was a batch of four Brachiosaurus that were based off of the same genetic blueprint as the original Park because it was both cheaper and a guaranteed success, while the second was a group of Parasaurolophus which had a seventeen percent chance at failure due to experimental DNA added, which had just recently been nullified as the multiple fetus had finally developed beyond the dangerous embryotic stage with only two eggs failing...

She was curious to see if the Parasaurolophus would have any specific quirks due to their mixed genes. There were four separate groups of the Hadrosaur, each modified with different genomes that were stable, and just enough that they would be different and would bare watching to see which combination would be best in the future. After spending an hour going over that information and using her position and Doctor Wu's strict contract in order to get the species modifications list (Group A had four viable eggs and Flamingo DNA, Group B had six and Macaw, Group C had three and Golden Poison Dart Frog, and Group D had six and Leopard Gecko.) she was looking forward to witnessing them hatch. She was _also_ able to collect the seedling Doctor Wu had potted for her of the genetically created _Karacosis Wutansis_.

After her meeting with the venerable Doctor (who really did look identical to B.D. Wong), Addison moved on to meet with the woman in charge of Jurassic botanicals, the man in charge of the world-wide groups of Fossil Dig Teams that Masrani Global and InGen both employed, then she spoke to the woman in charge of checking the viability of the DNA inside those fossils, then the man in charge of securing and extracting and _reporting_ the DNA... Who she had had to give a mark for insubordination when he attempted to deny her access to his reports due to her "lack of clearance and obviously lacking understanding of the materials within". She had _then_ had to go _back_ to speak about the last man's reports to Doctor Wu upon discovering that she had only been granted access to the "public domain" data as opposed to the "full disclosure" data she was _supposed to have received_.

She'd then had to spend another hour arguing with the good Doctor about _what_, exactly_,_ his contract allowed him to tergiversate and what he was _absolutely not allowed_ to do. When he attempted to placate her, she unashamedly called Mister Masrani into the argument, which meant that the three of them spent _another_ hour locked up in Doctor Wu's personal office while the billionaire demanded to know exactly _how much _information was deemed _unimportant_ for him to know. By the time _that_ business concluded, it was time for lunch, and both Masrani and Addison had _several folders worth_ of information that had been previously slipped away, and a deeply annoyed Doctor Wu passive-aggressively flooding Addison's emails with literally _every piece of information _on literally _every step_ to _every_ process within the entirety of the Science Division.

A quick meet-up with Lowery to eat a few sub-sandwiches and discus organization algorithms once more, and Addison was able to put aside the reports to self-organize in a separate folder with deep satisfaction to be looked over and reviewed later that day.

After lunch, Addison met up with the Head of Construction and the Head of Landscaping to go over the placements of fences, gates, paths, and plants throughout the Park thus far, and debate on future placements and acceptable back-ups for the future. This included a tour around the entirety of the Park thus far, and even a tour of what was affectionately being called the "Chicken Coop", where the workers and Security Division had been systematically placing any and all of the 'Wild' Compsognathus that had been caught during work.

"And all of these have received their vaccinations and microchips?" she asked as she observed the _twenty-seven_ Compys as they trilled and chirped and darted around the large area, the electrified chicken-wire fence the only thing keeping them in. There was a large stable-like shelter filled with straw on one end, as well as a pond for drinking and a concrete platform stained with blood from the meat they'd been given to keep them content.

"_Sí_, Ma'am," the 'Coop Manager', Roberto Castillo-Díaz, informed her with a crooked smile. "We make sure they go straight to _el medico_ Harding."

"We're also very careful catching them, Ma'am," the Cuban construction-worker's 'Coop Assistant', Emily Voss, informed her enthusiastically. "We bait live-capture traps around the buildings and such, see, and when we find them the next day, we take 'em straight to Doc Harding who gives them drugged meat so that they're unconscious during their shots and 'chipping, and then he records information about them before he quarantines them for a few days. After that, he drugs them again and sends them here, and me and Jack, he's the other Intern over there." Here, the Science Division Intern pointed off to the side, where a gangly young man was earnestly discussing something with one of the construction-workers in rapid Spanish. "We keep an eye on them until they wake up, and then release them into the Coop!"

"I'll have to make a pit-stop at the Clinic, then," Addison decided with a nod. "I'll need the information Doctor Harding has on them all so I can work out a plan to include them, at least mildly, into the park. I'm sure some of the Animal Rights Activists, at least, will be pleased to know that we're reclaiming this invasive species steadily, if slowly, and taking the utmost care to make sure that they are both healthy and contained."

"Do you get a lot of flak from, like, PETA and stuff, Ma'am?" Emily asked curiously, perking up a bit; Addison hummed.

"Any business that has anything even _remotely_ involved with animals gets flak from PETA, Miss Voss," she replied mildly. "PETA is still trying to accuse _Steve Irwin_ of animal cruelty and mistreatment and file such accusations _weekly_. Now, considering exactly what kind of Park this is going to be, I'm more concerned with groups like Animal Liberators, as they have a history of letting animals in zoos free 'for their own good'. If I can gather enough hard evidence that keeping even our herbivorous dinosaurs contained is for the animal's_ own_ safety, and the safety of the natural species of this island, I can greatly decrease their ability to interfere and endanger visitors to the Park."

"That makes a lot of sense," the Intern agreed. "Some of the carcasses we've found that were eaten and possibly killed by the Compys have been endangered species, and I know for a fact that a large enough flock of them can even take down larger animals like goats and pigs. There was an incident at the Feeding Animal Pens a month ago where they lost three goats, four sheep, and two pigs to a flock of Compys in a _week_. And that was with _twelve_ Compys." Addison grimaced, making an absent note in her phone to check on the Pens to make sure that they hadn't had any more issues. "They switched to this kind of fencing after that and have been using both live-catch traps and more deadly traps to keep the Compy population down."

"Thank you for informing me," Addison told the Intern with a nod and a handshake. "Keep up the good work and keep me or your Head informed about anything that happens. I expect reports on what you've discovered about our little friends here as soon as possible, and regular, weekly reports after that."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the other girl explained eagerly, beaming as she bounced in place. "I was thinking of writing a paper on the habits and behavior of Compys as I've seen it, using these guys and the wild ones for comparison to what paleontologists have surmised, to see if the overlap is extensive or inconclusive, so I'll _definitely_ keep you informed!"

"Good," Addison told her, pleased. "Be sure to talk to some of the older scientists about the Isla Sorna Compys as well, since these ones haven't had nearly the same number of stressors as the other island's Compys have had."

"Roger that!" Emily agreed with a snappy salute before the Intern bound away to talk to Jack.

"See about making more space for the Compys until we can safely add them to a larger pen," Addison told the Construction Head, Miles Green, calmly. "The last thing we need is one of those videos where it looks like we mistreat our animals by shoving them into tiny spaces."

"It would be easier to add the electric chicken-wire to one of the large, empty pens than making more fence here," he told her carefully; her reputation, apparently, already proceeded her, especially after her little argument with Doctor Wu that morning.

"Take the cost for doing so out of the Construction, Science, and Security budgets, evenly," Addison told the older man firmly. "I'll mark this down as a mutual Sci-Sec project for now and get Entertainment on it later. Try and get a team to start on it tonight or tomorrow. That pen can hold a dozen or so more before they start eating one another out of anger."

"Yes, Ma'am," Green agreed cautiously; Addison nodded, and they continued with the tour.

Gallimimus Valley was a massive area with a deep pond, a beautiful series of groves, and the beginning set-up for the future Gyrospheres as well as tour trucks to drive through. It had a few prototype Gyros being worked on, and already there was a flock of seven Gallimimus flouncing about near the pond. As soon as their jeep drove in, however, the flock began to trill and cry, before darting around them as they sped through.

"Do they always do this?" Addison called, bemused, as one of the Gallies, this one a dark golden creature with soft yellow speckles all down its neck and a few dark brown zebra-like stripes on its back, trilled loudly at her as it ran alongside them.

"Every time," the driver, a security officer who went by DJ, grinned at her. "These ones are from Sorna. Near as anyone can figure, they got used to runnin' alongside th' bigger herbivores over there. Since the jeep don't have a 'holy-shit-run!' smell, they ain't afraid that there's a predator, so they think it's a game or somethin'."

"Amazing," she said simply, honestly, as she reached out and patted the golden Gallie on the shoulder, making it squawk in offense before darting away.

"Aw, poor Delilah," DJ laughed. "She's real quick to show off but even quicker t' run away if you get too close. Speed bump!" He declared, just before the jeep bounced harshly over a hole. Addison grimaced as Green and the Head of Landscape, Andrew Curtis, began swearing from the back seat.

"Do they all have names?" she asked DJ; the tattooed man bobbed his head easily.

"Originally, they were all just a letter 'nd number combo," he told her as they drove on, the Gallies darting away to dive through one of the groves. "Alphabetized by some sorta gene or somethin'. We had three D's, two B's, a C and an A. So, since my Team oversaw movin' 'em all from Sorna to here, we gotta give 'em proper names. So, we got Delilah, Daphne, and Din-Din, the golden girls. We got Betty and Becky the blue two. We got Cathy the camo-colored one, and Abbigail with her weird-ass cow-colored tail."

"I'll be sure to put that on the information plaque so that our future guests will know their names," Addison told him, quickly typing the names in her phone along with a note to ask for pictures to go with each specific one.

"Fantastic," DJ told her cheerfully. "These girls need all th' appreciation they can stand, needy bunch as they are. S'possed to be gettin' another ten or so from Sorna before we start breedin' our own, since the original batches are all getting' closer t' Doctor Wu's age limit, 'pparently. But if th' older ones can teach the young ones how t' chase the jeeps, it'll be a hell of a show for the tourists."

"Exactly," Addison agreed, smiling as the Gallimimus leaped out of the cluster of trees with belling cries and loud almost-barks as the truck continued onwards.

Addison spent another two hours going though what enclosures were either complete or nearly complete, and even checked in on the T-Rex Paddock to make sure it was well enforced and large enough. The last thing they needed was Rexy deciding that she needed more space to roam.

And, honestly?

She wanted to see a living, breathing, _real_ fucking _T-Rex_.

And Rexy? The real, live, _actual_ Rexy?

The movies didn't do her justice.

Addison felt her breath catch as she watched the almost brindle-patterned dinosaur slipping through the moss-covered trees, letting out low croons that were so deep and rumbling that the window seemed to vibrate from thirty feet away. Her golden eyes were like a cat's, her pupils dilating and contracting with every shift of the sun as the T-Rex slid through the shadows, rumbling to herself. Addison likened it to the sound of a lion, not quite a roar but far louder and deeper than you'd believe. Her head was massive, and made Addison feel like a child again, just staring up at the massive carnivore.

"She really does remind you how small you are," Addison breathed softly, reverently, as she smiled up at the T-Rex as she wandered away, disappearing through the trees.

"A magnificent creature," Doctor Wu agreed as he wandered over from the doorway; Addison cast a surprised look over her shoulder at him. "A miracle in genetic manipulation. My proof of concept, as it were, that the use of frog DNA to replace the damaged strands of her prehistoric genes was worth it." The geneticist stopped beside Addison, smiling gently at their reflection in the glass. "A modern-day dinosaur, brought to life, to once more prove that humans are _far_ from the highest link on the natural order's food chain, despite all that we've done, and all that we've created." He paused and chuckled a little. "Or, re-created, as it were."

"She's beautiful," Addison told him. "They're all beautiful," she added, smiling faintly.

"They are," he agreed, the two of them falling silent to stare out into Paddock Nine. Distantly, from the other side of the enclosure, Rexy gave another bone-rattlingly powerful croon.

"I look forward to what you create, Doctor," Addison murmured to the older man honestly. "As long as procedures and protocols are followed, and as long as contracts are upheld, and permissions given…" She turned her head and looked at him, a faint, if sharp, smile on her lips. "The sky is the limit, Doctor Wu."

"Indeed," the Doctor murmured, still staring at the enclosure.

"I adore dinosaurs, Doctor," Addison told him, turning fully around to leave. "I really do. But, no matter the genetic manipulations, no matter the cost of creating them… They are still _animals_. And human life takes precedence."

"Of course," the Doctor agreed after a long pause.

"That being said, of course," she added as she walked to the door, glancing back to meet his eyes in the reflection, "they _are_ living creatures, no matter how that came about. Not weapons. If Mister Hoskins disagrees with that statement, he can speak with me directly, or find himself re-assigned." She paused for affect, as the Doctor finally turned his head, a flash of surprise on his face, and offered him another small, sharp smile. "We're not creating movie monsters, after all. We're creating, as you said, _miracles_… Have a nice evening, Doctor Wu," she added, finally leaving.

"To you as well," she just barely caught as the door shut, and Addison let her smile turn sharper, let it gain teeth, as she moved away from Paddock Nine. She had a few other places to visit before she could eat dinner and finish up more paperwork in her office. If she ate quickly, she could even get to bed before eleven.

Behind her, Rexy let out another, distant croon, and Addison sighed softly, pleased.

_She had work to do_.


	4. Chapter Three: Intern(al) Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Bit of a wonky time-skip description in the first chunk of the chapter, so when the story picks up again it will be TWO MONTHS after last chapter, which was the second/third day of Addison's job. Hope you enjoy!  
Don't forget to review!

**Thought Process**

**Chapter Three:**

_Intern(al) Schemes_

Addison had easily and viciously organized her daily schedule within the first few days of being the Operations and Finance Manager of Jurassic World. Between five and seven AM she worked on what emails and requests had come in during the night, mostly organizational issues and budget constraints, with the occasional meeting request that she would then work into her schedule. Seven-to-seven-thirty was breakfast and last-minute scheduling. Between seven-thirty and noon she would visit a Division to discuss various issues with various Heads, check on Interns, double-check issues that she'd been emailed about, and, if there was time before noon, she would take a brief tour of the Main Street area to see how construction was going. Noon to noon-thirty was lunch, usually with Lowery or Masrani if the men had time, and once with Doctor Wu. After lunch until anywhere between eight and ten, was a tour of the entirety of the park, all the enclosures and a personal check on what dinosaurs there were. Dinner was after that, and, for about an hour or so, she would go over some more paperwork, make notes for the next day, organize her schedule, take a shower, and go to bed.

Because of this, Addison quickly became known for being a viciously strict badass. Lowery had gleefully informed her that the entirety of the Sci-Tech members were starting to call her the Jurassic World Cryptic because they were constantly finding her on the security cameras either tearing someone a new one, interacting with dinosaurs that even the handlers had difficulties with, and apparently 'never sleeping'. She had quite the fanbase as well with the Interns for being more than willing to tear into their Heads and Handlers if she felt that they weren't training their Interns properly, and for offering ideas for papers and listening to their requests, even if she only granted them if they were well-thought-out and explained properly.

Her arguments with Hoskins were becoming steadily more vicious, as well, which was a fan-favorite to see on the security cameras, apparently. And her apparent "Frenemy" status with Doctor Wu was cause for more than one earnest rumor about them having some sort of sordid love affair. Addison ended all that, however, with a firm reminder that not only was she still underaged, but that her contract was incredibly strict on inter-work relationships for her. She could, for example, date a Handler or Intern, but none of the Heads or Head Assistants, because that would allow her too great a hold on whoever she dated.

Still, rumored-relationships and inner-work-dramas aside, Addison had settled into her position with all the satisfaction and possessiveness as a tiger claiming territory. Masrani had even commented on multiple occasions that he was surprised and impressed with how much work she was able to get done in such short amount of time. The praise was, of course, interspersed with comments about her encounters with Hoskins, but she easily handled that with one conversation.

"You put me in charge of all operations and financial organization for this park, Mr. Masrani. InGen is owned by Masrani Global, and its employees on this island are, by contract, my subordinates. If Mr. Hoskins doesn't like the way I run this island, the way you _want_ me to run this island, then he is directly against the way InGen is now being run. If that's an issue, he can find another job elsewhere, NDRs and Contract-Severance restrictions included." Mr. Masrani had laughed a little, shaken his head, and informed her that she was 'far fiercer than any Velociraptor' and that he liked that, before telling her to keep up the good work and leaving for a meeting.

Still, it was now the middle of her second month on the island, and the newest batch of Interns was arriving just in time to witness the hatching of the Parasaurolophus. The boat would land within an hour, and Doctor Dua had informed her that the eggs would hatch within the next three, so she should have time to not only greet the Interns and get their paperwork in the system, but also get the lot of them to the labs in time to witness the hatching. Addison was really looking forward to it herself, to seeing if the babies would all come out similarly colored and then change as they grew thanks to the differences in their DNA, or if they would come out different immediately.

As her email _ping_'ed with yet another onslaught of requests, Addison smiled sharply and took a long sip of her coffee.

It was going to be a good day.

**()()()()()()()()**

"Welcome, all of you, to what will be known as Jurassic World," Addison greeted the new Interns easily, smiling mildly at them all. "My name is Addison Brooks, and I am the Operations and Finance Manager of the park. If you have requests or questions and your Handlers or Division Heads tell you to email the 'Boss Lady', you'll be dealing with me. If you're Interning with the Tech-Sci group, you'll also hear me called the Jurassic World Cryptid, or Lady Bossfoot, as one of them has so cleverly named me," she added wryly, getting grins and snorts from the college students. "I am in charge of all personnel within the park, the budgets, and the only one higher than me on this totem pole is Mr. Masrani himself. That being said, you will see me several times throughout the day as I prefer to make personal visits to every Division and throughout the entire park multiple times a week. Follow me and we'll go start your paperwork and processing."

There were nineteen Interns that were joining the park, the last group for the month. Four were going to Tech-Sci, eight to the Science Division, three to the Security and Entertainment Divisions each, and one would be going to Doctor Harding himself. Each one had filled out specific information packets and signed NDR's and Short-Length Contracts before they'd even been accepted into the JW-Program but now they were required to fill out information like health issues, preferred work environments, and other personal information while also being finger-printed and DNA-swabbed. This prevented anyone who had lied on their backgrounds or had stolen an Intern's ID from making it onto the island. It also made it easier to track where the Interns were as most Division buildings required thumbprints to enter. They'd needed cards, at first, but Addison had quickly gotten that changed after pointing out that it was easy to swap out or misplace someone's card and was, therefore, a severe security risk.

It was one of the very few things she and Hoskins had actually agreed on.

They'd immediately been enemies again when she'd very firmly declared that she and Masrani were the only ones with access to _all_ security passcodes and that the Heads of each Division only got their Divisions codes and only second-level override codes. Hoskins, of course, threw a fit and declared that he should have copies of all the codes and high-level overrides because, as the Head of Security, it was his job to make sure that the other Divisions were, in fact, secure. Masrani had almost agreed with him, if reluctantly, until Addison had mildly reminded both men that the Head of each Division was only in charge of their Divisions and that only she and Masrani had any say in _all_ Divisions. And, should a Security issue come up _within the Security Division_, it was Addison's job to keep the issue contained and controlled.

Masrani had agreed, and Hoskins had been forced to, once again, back down. And, if the Security Divisions passcodes all had the words Bossy Bitch in there in some way, shape, or form, well. Addison had been a pre-teen when she'd started college. Her skin was _far_ thicker than Hoskins believed.

"Once we're done here," Addison informed the Interns as she was brought back to the present by a cheerful wave from one of the medical team who'd be in charge of health questions and setting times for general check-ups, "we'll be heading straight to the labs. You're all in luck," she added, offering a small smile over her shoulder to the nineteen college-students. "Today you get to witness the hatching of Jurassic Worlds Parasaurolophus." Immediately, excited murmuring lit up behind her, and Addison smiled. She was a firm believer in the carrot-stick plan when it came to Interns. Give them treats and make sure they're getting the absolute best training so that they become loyal and well-trained employees in the future, and when you slap them down when they break rules or toe that fine line, they're much more likely to not take it personal.

_Carrot, noticed,_ she thought, amused. _Time for the stick._

"Before seeing the babies, however, we have paperwork to do," Addison reminded, smiling faintly at the immediate groans that followed.

Addison really loved her job.

**()()()()()()()()()**

"Masrani Global has owned InGen and all its subsidiaries since nineteen-ninety-seven, when Mr. Masrani offered the CEO of InGen a buyout in order to get them out of the hole they dug themselves in during the San Diego fiasco caused by the former CEO," Addison informed her excited Interns as she lead them through the Science Division confidently. "Since then, we have done our utmost to completely circumvent and get rid of the short-sighted and economically damaging mindset that InGen had previously been immersed in, with, of course, mixed results. But in spite countless hours and issues and backlogged paperwork, we continue to proudly hold the lead in the world genetics. And our leading competitor, BioSyn? Well, they're so far behind that the likelihood of them catching up, especially _legally_ is unlikely to happen in this lifetime."

"Why's that?" One of the Tech-Sci Interns asked curiously; Addison hummed.

"Besides the fact that we make a point of patenting every genetic breakthrough we have and locking it down tight so that corporate espionage is exponentially lowered?" She asked easily as they neared the Hatching Labs. "We also have something that BioSyn has no hope of ever getting their hands on."

"Resources," one of the Security Interns stated.

"Close, but no," Addison said.

"Funding?" A Science Division Intern asked.

"Nope."

"What then?" The Vet Intern asked; Addison smiled as the Hatchery doors opened.

"We have Doctor Henry Wu," she stated easily, causing the man to look up from where he was murmuring to Doctor Dua as she and another scientist were scribbling on a clipboard. Immediately, the Head Geneticist straightened and headed their way with a mild smile, glancing over the Interns in his usually assessing way, before focusing on Addison, his smile straining slightly as he eyed her, wary about her frequent smack-downs when he toed the line between unintentional Contract infringement and out-right passive-aggressive disregard for the rules and processes Addison was forcing all Divisions to hold to.

"Miss Brooks," he greeted easily. "I heard my name, I believe?"

"You did," she agreed easily. "I was just answering the new Interns inquiry about why, exactly, BioSyn could never catch up with us in the genetics field, since they have the key to all of our success."

"Indeed?" He asked, arching a brow; Addison smiled at him, a tad warmer than her usual Manager Smile, which had him relaxing as he realized she wasn't about to scold him about something.

"Yes," she agreed. "After all, as I said, they don't have _you_." Turning from his immediately pleased smile, Addison gestured at him for the Interns. "May I introduce the Head of the Science Division and lead Geneticist, the Re-Creator of Dinosaurs himself, Doctor Henry Wu."

"Welcome," he told the Interns easily, any previously ruffled feathers soothed immediately by Addison's honest flattery. "I believe you are all here to witness the hatching, then?"

"We are," Addison agreed.

"You will need to remain quiet during the hatching, as the infants will be sensitive to sudden and loud noises," Doctor Wu informed the Interns simply but firmly. "You may feel free to ask questions, but do not do so loudly. If you wish to touch any of the hatchlings, you will need to put on sanitized gear and _not_ touch them with your bare skin. At this stage of their lives, all of the infants are highly susceptible to diseases and infection, and absorb toxins through their skin. You will also have to wait until after they have been weighed, measured, and cleaned, and you will only be allowed to touch them gently, not hold them. As Miss Brooks has no doubt emphasized to you, the safety and comfort of our animals is just as important as that of our human guests," he finished, offering Addison a wry smile, and the reincarnated young woman only smiled back.

"I may have said so a time or twelve," she replied easily, gaining soft laughter from both the Interns and those scientists who heard.

"Indeed," Doctor Wu replied mildly, before shaking his head lightly and gesturing back towards the large incubators behind him. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Addison agreed, gesturing at the Interns to follow her, although she led them to a small platform that left a decent amount of space between them and the eggs so that they wouldn't disrupt the scientists while they worked. As soon as they were settled and one of the less-busy scientists had obligingly handed out clipboards with notebook paper and pens for notes, Addison happily accepted her sanitized protective gear so that she could help handle and move the infants, and so that she was more than able to provide any insights the Interns may ask about.

"Now, there are nineteen eggs schedules to hatch today of the Parasaurolophus," Addison informed the Interns clearly but quietly. "With four separate groups that have specific genetic differences in each. The reason for this is two-fold. The first is that the original genetic coding used in the first Park's Paras left them with an impacted immune system, a shorter lifespan, and, we discovered, a tendency towards Hip Dysplasia and other skeletal issues. We were able to determine that it was because of the use of bird DNA, specifically that of the Eurasian or Green-Winged Teal. While this duck DNA fit rather nicely in the coding aspect, in reality the dinosaurs bodies just couldn't handle it. That's where these four different groups come in, with the second part of the changes."

"By experimenting now with new genetic coding that works to a similar degree as the previous coding did," Doctor Wu jumped in to add, "we're able to see whether it was the use of bird DNA itself, or if that specific _type_ of bird was the reasoning for the health issues. This will provide key information for future Hadrosaurs as Hip Dysplasia has been a repeated issue."

"Groups A and B have had their Teal DNA exchanged for different birds, while C and D have had the bird DNA exchanged with amphibian," Doctor Dua informed the Interns warmly.

"Which birds and amphibians?" one of the Science Interns asked.

"That's classified," Addison and Doctor Wu said at the same time, exchanging an amused look before the Doctor continued. "Should you carry out your Internship to the exceptional degree that Jurassic World holds its employees to, you may later find yourself working within this lab, and _then_ you may just get your answers."

"Or not," Addison added, smiling mildly as she glanced over the Interns. "After all, knowledge of which genetic samples have been manipulated where, is only accessible to geneticists with a Level Two Lab Clearance, which isn't something you start out with, no matter your degree. We accept only the best at Jurassic World, and our guidelines and rules are strict and unforgiving, to a point," she told them warningly; several of the Interns looked almost offended, while a few simply nodded while those who remained seemed to wince. Addison made quick mental notes on the reactions of each of them, and added them to the profiles she'd started making in her mind since she greeted them all at the docks.

Jurassic World was _not_ for the faint of heart.

"Are they all female?" One of the Sci-Tech Interns asked meekly.

"For now, yes," Doctor Dua answered simply as Doctor Wu was distracted by something on the incubator's computer. "This is just the first, experimental, batch. Depending on the results of this grouping, we will be willing to add males to later groupings so that they can begin breed naturally within the Park."

"Why?" One of the Sec Interns asked. "Doesn't that provide a risk for overpopulation or something?"

"It would," the female Doctor agreed. "However, it's relatively easy to manipulate the fertility levels of our dinosaurs that are created here in the labs, and as none of these dinosaurs have any genome that would promote gender change, we felt comfortable enough to leave their reproductive drives at average levels. Since we're able to create new genetic contributors here in the lab, the risk of incest is naturally lower as well, so, when we do, eventually, provide males for the herd, we'll be able to control their testosterone and semen levels so that the egg-counts will remain within easily-controlled levels."

"But what if something happens and they _do_ start overpopulating?" the Vet Intern asked.

"Well, neutering is the natural next step," Dua informed them simply. "Once the numbers have naturally lowered again, we will once again introduce new bloodlines to let the numbers climb once again."

"This is actually a lot cheaper than simply re-creating dinosaurs over and over again," Addison agreed quietly, before nodding to Doctor Wu when he pointed out a rocking egg. "Now, hold your questions," she murmured. "The hatching's starting…" Immediately, the Inters quieted, all but holding their breaths as they leaned forward, crowding against the bars separating them from the incubator.

"Kajal," Doctor Wu called softly; the female Doctor was immediately at his side with her clipboard. "Note the time and date. Fourth egg of Group B, ID number PARA-004-BGM." Immediately, the female doctor was scribbling on the paper even as Doctor Wu hit the recording device connected to the incubator and another scientist moved a camera over. Addison was insistent on as many forms of record for each genetic experiment as possible for the simple fact that if the Board ever tried to say there was some sort of mistake in the lab, they would have ample evidence to the contrary.

After a few moments, the egg cracked open and, with weak flails and muted calls, the infant finally pulled free. It was a beautiful little thing, the cone-like crest on its head no more than a lumpy numb, to grow when it did. Doctor Wu gently lifted it from the incubator bed and carefully handed it off to Addison. And Addison…

If seeing Rexy made her feel small and insignificant, cradling this tiny, helpless baby made her feel important, made her feel _responsible_.

This baby was here because of them, _relied_ on them in order to survive to adulthood. And now, in her hands, no bigger than a chihuahua… It made Addison's heart _melt_.

"Hey there, baby girl," she murmured as she accepted a sanitized cloth to wipe the egg-slime off the weakly squirming infant. "Welcome to the big world." Already, she was able to see bright splashes of pale gold and blue patterning the baby's hide, and smiled faintly as she looked at his slightly-gummy brown eyes. Carefully, she handed the baby off to be measured and weighed before it would be fed and bundled off to sleep.

She'd barely turned back after dropping the dirty cloth into the bio-hazard bag before another egg was beginning to hatch. She looked forward to holding each and every one of these babies.

**()()()()()()()()**

"You're sure?" Addison asked as she cleaned her hands, pinning her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"_Double-checked just like you like, Boss Lady,"_ Lowery responded with ease. _"Even had someone else check it, too, just in case. It's all true."_ Addison hummed quietly, unsurprised but still disappointed.

"Thank you for letting me know," she sighed. "I'll inform Mr. Masrani and pull them aside for a conversation. If we're lucky we'll be able to salvage this, but if not, have a Security Team on standby to escort them from the Island."

"_You got it, Boss Lady,"_ the Tech-Sci specialist agreed, before the two of them hung up. Really, Addison wouldn't be surprised if Lowery made his way to the position of Head Assistant or even just Head of the Tech-Sci Division within the next year or so. Beyond his exceptional knowledge of his chosen field, the man was cheerfully helpful and empathetic while still just enough of a realist to be able to point out flaws and dangers in the Park that others either deemed unimportant or highly unlikely. Even in the movie he had been sharp-minded if silly, and Addison appreciated that he was so quick to help her. Sure, a pessimistic part of her pointed out that having the gratitude of his employer had probably been a point in his decisions to help her, but a larger part of her acknowledged that she was younger and had willingly come to him for assistance in his chosen field when she'd needed advice, which was something that _everyone_ appreciated.

No one liked to be overlooked in _any_ field of expertise, after all.

_At least we got to see the eggs all hatch before the bad news came,_ she thought as she dried her hands off. And indeed she had. All the eggs had hatched within a two-hour window, with Group B and C finishing first, D next, and finally A, and all but Group D had come with beautiful coloration differences. All of Group B had gotten the pale gold and turquoise coloring of the Gold-and-Blue Macaw genes, Group C had all gotten the striking golden coloration of the Golden Poison Dart Frog, with speckles and stripes of black especially along their legs, tails and bellies. Group A had all come in the very pale shades of colors, with yellowish back legs and deep black forelegs and tail tips, from their Andean Flamingo genes. And Group D had comein the more 'ordinary' shades of grays and browns, with the spotting patterns of their Common Leopard Gecko genes, with the spots on their heads looking more like bars then spots.

Each and every one was healthy and of a good weight so far, and each Group had been assigned a Handler to name and care for them, and a trio of scientists to watch for any health concerns. It would be about six months before they could be safely released into the Valley, but they would hopefully be able to grow without issue and adapt to the, now larger, Gallimimus Flock.

"Miss Brooks?" Doctor Dua asked as she wandered back. "Is everything alright?" Addison offered the older woman a gentle smile.

"Just some corporate issues, Doctor, no worries," she replied; the Indian woman offered her a weak smile.

"Ah, yes, politics and bureaucrats. Such creatures even Doctor Wu hesitates in creating more," she said teasingly; Addison let out a surprised laugh and offered the other woman a grin.

"Exactly," she replied easily. "Doctor Wu is, after all, an intelligent man." Chuckling to herself still, Addison rejoined the Interns who were using this time to gently touch the baby Paras and ask Doctor Wu questions about them and what the Doctor did in general. As she stepped forward to assist the Doctor in answering any questions, Addison made sure to keep her gaze from locking on one particular Tech-Sci Intern.

Roger Scott Porter. Born June 18th, 1978. Third-born and only son of Jacob and Susan Porter. Getting his Master's in Software Engineering, with a secondary degree in Mathematics. Mother is suffering from a particularly nasty Breast Cancer and family is in debt from both the hospital bills and the oldest daughters heroin addiction. The middle daughter was a CNA at a nursing home and was barely making ends-meat for herself and her three-year-old twin sons.

And he was currently being employed by BioSyn to gather information on their firewalls in exchange for helping with some of the medical debt.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Addison continued to smile mildly as she answered a question about time-management.

_Carrot and stick_, she reminded herself as she planned on how to deal with the Intern. _Carrot and Stick._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> FOR THE DINOSAURS!! :)


End file.
